


Dumb Boyfriends Make Even Dumber Roommates

by Chrystie, luckypen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Week 2k16, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-High School, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypen/pseuds/luckypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I should just move in if you’re gonna be like this every night.” It's not like Aomine spent much time at his own home anyway.</p><p>For Aokuro Week prompt: "You're my home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Boyfriends Make Even Dumber Roommates

“You should probably go home,” Kuroko muttered, even as Aomine settled into his bed, reaching out to lay his arm across Kuroko’s waist, pulling them closer together.

“Mmmm… Maybe. But I’m too tired to do anything.” Aomine yawned for emphasis and snuggled into Kuroko’s side, pressing lazy kisses into his hair.

“Didn’t you say you needed to go home for once since you were running out of clothes?” Kuroko’s words were slightly muffled by Aomine’s chest being in the way. He poked Aomine’s belly, silently telling him to move back a bit.

Aomine shifted slightly, but still kept his arm slung around Kuroko. “I remember no such thing.”

“You said it this morning,” Kuroko reminded him. “You said, ‘I’m running out of clothes, Tetsu. Gimme some of yours.’ and complained when I refused. Then you followed me around until I kissed you.”

Aomine’s face burned a bit at the realistic impression Kuroko had done of him. “I remember kissing you for sure…” he mumbled into Kuroko’s hair.

“Why am I not surprised?” The amused smile on his face belied the sarcasm in Kuroko’s words.

“Oh, sue me.” Rolling on top of his boyfriend and propping up his body with his arms, Aomine touched his forehead to Kuroko’s and smiled childishly. “You’re very kissable, y’know?”

Kuroko quirked an eye at Aomine’s sudden alertness. “I thought you said you were tired.”

Aomine grinned. “Never too tired for you.”

The laugh that was brought out of Kuroko tickled Aomine’s skin, only increasing his smile. “I believe my eyes are up here, Daiki.”

“Mmhmmm,” Aomine replied absentmindedly, still staring at Kuroko’s lips.

“I’m wounded that you only love me for my kisses,” Kuroko teased, his breath hitching a bit at the heat in Aomine’s eyes.

Aomine raised his eyes at  _ that _ . “Oh please.” He leaned in for a barely-there contact, enjoying the face Kuroko made. The one that said he was aroused and annoyed at Aomine for teasing him. “Do you need me to kiss it and make it better?” He smirked.

“You’re a complete and utter--” The “child” bit was cut off by Aomine’s mouth on his. Kuroko unconsciously raised his head to meet the kiss, tangling a hand in Aomine’s hair.

When he pulled back, Aomine smiled mischievously. “Still want me to leave?”

Kuroko didn’t bother dignifying that with a response, pulling Aomine back down for another kiss.

What began as simple nips and butterfly soft touches slowly grew into a more intense flurry of heat and tugging, both bodies trying to press even closer together even as skin already touched skin. When they broke for air, Aomine leaned down for two more light kisses on each of Kuroko’s flushed cheeks, before laying down and tangling his body with Kuroko’s. He wrapped him in his arms and twined their legs together, softly touching his forehead to Kuroko’s once more, enjoying the heat he’d caused. He didn’t need anything more than that tonight, content with their lazy touches and heated looks. 

In the heat of the moment, he teased, “I should just move in if you’re gonna be like this every night.”

He never thought they’d end up making that very decision two days later. 

* * *

Aomine carried in two boxes stacked up on top of each other and dropped them in the living room by the couch. “Tetsu, where do I put my shit?” he called out.

Kuroko walked out from the kitchen with a pitcher of iced tea and two cups, placing them on the coffee table before turning to Aomine. “What kind of stuff is it?”

Aomine shrugged, “Random shit?” He walked over to Kuroko, pulling him into his arms and stealing a few quick pecks on the lips.

“I thought you wanted to finish moving in  _ today _ .” Despite his words, Kuroko made no attempts to move away.

“Did I?” He briefly remembered something like that but shrugged. “Might go faster if you come help.” He nuzzled his face into Kuroko’s neck and simply stayed like that, enjoying the moment.

When Kuroko started shifting in his arms, he tightened his hold and whined a bit. “Lemme recharge, Tetsu.”

Chuckling a bit at Aomine’s childishness, Kuroko gently pulled at Aomine’s arms, just enough for him to turn and properly face him. “I think this might work a bit better, Daiki.”

Standing on his tip toes, Kuroko’s kissed Aomine achingly slow, pulling away just as Aomine leaned in for more. “I thought you just needed to recharge,” Kuroko reminded him, shifting back so Aomine couldn’t immediately kiss him again. “We need to move the rest of your boxes.”

“I think I need a little bit more,” Aomine pressed, slightly dazed. Aomine continued to lean forward to try and catch Kuroko’s lips. 

Kuroko pushed himself out of Aomine’s arms and escaped to the other side of the couch. “Maybe when you’re done with all your boxes.”

Aomine whined loudly at the loss. “You’re not even gonna help me anymore???” That seemed a bit unfair.

Kuroko considered that. “Will you behave if I help?”

Aomine nodded eagerly. The sooner they finished moving, the sooner they could take a  _ real _ break. He walked past Kuroko to the door and held it open, waiting patiently.

Sighing, Kuroko followed, but was surprised when Aomine grabbed his arm and pulled him in for one more kiss.

Aomine ran a hand through his hair in frustration afterwards. “I promise I’ll stop now.” He really  _ really _ didn’t want to. “That was to tide me over.”

Kuroko lightly pushed Aomine out the door, back towards his car to get the rest of Aomine’s things. “At this rate, I don’t think we’ll finish until it’s dark out.”

Aomine laughed lightly, but obediently left the house to finish the rest of his unpacking.

* * *

They had managed to finish unloading the car and unpacking some of Aomine’s things by sunset. At that point, Kuroko had announced that he would start making dinner when Aomine had begun completely ignoring the boxes in favor of staring at Kuroko’s ass.

Aomine lazed around on the couch for half an hour before he finally got too impatient. He marched over to the kitchen and hugged Kuroko from behind, surprising him. Kuroko tried to not drop his chopsticks into the frying pan from his shock, placing them down onto the plate beside the stove after managing to secure his grip on them. “Daiki, what are you doing?”

Aomine kissed the back of Kuroko’s neck and slowly moved to his shoulder, moving his shirt a bit to give the skin a lick. “Having dinner,” he replied simply.

“I’m surprised you’re not full from the amount of cheese in that statement. Please wait a little bit longer, I’m almost done.” Kuroko tried to continue his cooking while ignoring Aomine’s attempts at distracting him.

“But Tetsu,” Aomine whined, gently nudging Kuroko’s face so it faced him enough for Aomine to steal a kiss.

Kuroko struggled a bit in Aomine’s arms, trying to save the food, but quickly forgot about it, getting lost in the kiss. He let Aomine slip his tongue into his mouth and angled  his head to allow him better access. The kiss continued until Kuroko smelled something burning. He jolted apart from Aomine, making a grab for the pan to move it off the heat. Kuroko picked the chopsticks back up to survey the damage. Their dinner was now burned into the pan. “This is why you shouldn’t distract me while I’m trying to cook.”

“We can just order pizza or something,” Aomine shrugged. He picked Kuroko up and carried him to the living room, gently placing him down on the couch before climbing on top of him. He kissed Kuroko slowly, unable to resist smiling.

Noticing the incredibly satisfied grin on his boyfriend’s face, Kuroko reacted appropriately and flicked Aomine hard on the forehead.

“ _ Ow! _ ” Aomine jerked back in more surprise than pain, instinctively raising a hand to the attacked area. “Tetsu, what the  _ fuck _ .”

“You were grinning. It was concerning.”

“Are you serious? You hit me because I was smiling??? We were kissing!” Emphasis on  _ were _ . Suffice to say, forehead flicking was  _ not _ a mood maker.

Fully conscious now that the blood was back in his brain not his dick, Kuroko’s brows scrunched in realization. “Daiki! Dinner!”

“Hah? What about it? We’re getting pizza.”

Reaching for his phone, Kuroko shot back, “I know that. But I can't order if you keep distracting me!”

“Awww c’mon, Tetsu!” Aomine complained. “I've just moved in. We gotta celebrate.” He emphasized his point with some very strategically placed kisses, all the while snaking a hand towards Kuroko’s phone.

Unfortunately, Kuroko spotted the offending hand when he unconsciously turned his head to accept Aomine’s affections. “Daiki!” The reprimand was a mix of resignation and reprimand this time. “I'm not sure I want you as a roommate if I never get to eat dinner.”

Kuroko felt Aomine’s laughter before he heard it. Turning back to his boyfriend, his breath caught at the warmth in Aomine’s gaze.

“C’mon, Tetsu. You can't kick me out. This is the only place I can live.”

_ It's a trap. _ “Oh really? I believe I spotted a few park benches that I'm sure could accommodate you quite nicely.”

The answering pout was absolutely unfair.

“Oh, fine. And why is that, Daiki?”

Aomine grinned the most stupidly childish and endearing grin in the whole stupid world. “Because this is where Tetsu lives. And Tetsu’s my home.”

_ I think I’ll pass on pizza tonight. I've had my fill of cheese. _

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine is incredibly cheesy and tries (and fails) to be romantic and no one can convince me otherwise.


End file.
